


Fear and love

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader sees him kill someone and it freaks her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear and love

“Bye, we talk tomorrow, right?” You said to your friends as you were walking out of the nightclub.

“Yes, we have to talk about that guy I was dancing with,” one of your friends replied. You chuckled, “Yeah, he was hot.” 

Not as hot as your boyfriend though. Thinking of him made your body yearn for the feeling of his body against yours. You had been dating for three month now and you were on cloud nine. Tonight had been a girl`s night out though, so Victor had gone out with some friends of his.

“Are you gonna be alright walking home by yourself?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. It’s not that far.”

After saying your good byes, you started walking home, a little bit tipsy on your feet. You kept thinking of Victor and his big, strong hands caressing your body and his tongue twirling around on the crook of your neck. A shiver raced down your spine and you wished he was waiting for you so he could ravish you, leave his mark over your entire body.  
A few minutes later you turned around a corner and in to an alley. Usually you wouldn’t risk taking this short cut to your apartment but you were eager to get home, hoping to be met by Victor’s greedy hands and hungry kisses.

The sight that met you next would be imprinted in your eyes forever. Victor was standing, holding a gun against the head of a Kneeling and pleading man.

“Please, it won’t happen again, I swear!”

Victor only stared at the man with emptiness in his eyes. You had never seen his eyes like that. On you his eyes always looked with warmth and love.

“Penguin has his orders,” was the only thing Victor said before a loud bang and a bright light filled the alley.

You heard an unhuman scream and when you saw Victor stare at you in horror you realized it was you who screamed. Victor looked in panic back and forth, from you to the now very dead man lying at his feet. 

“Shit!…you weren’t supposed to see that!”

You only stood there, shaking your head.

“No…no…no…” Your body trembled, you couldn’t control it.

Victor started to walk towards you and all you saw was the gun in his hand and the hollow look in his eyes before killing that man. You started to back away and the fear in your eyes broke Victor’s heart.

“Please baby, let me explain…”

“No..no…,” you whispered. You backed up faster, almost tripping over your own feet and then you ran as fast as you could. The only sound that sneaked into your clouded mind was the echo of Victor shouting your name.

Victor was in a state of panic, what the hell was he supposed to do now? He knew running after you right now was the worst thing he could do. You would not be receptive to any kind of explanation he would give, you would only see the scene of him killing a man over and over again.

“Fuck,” he knew he could tell nothing of this to Penguin, he would probably order to have you killed, Penguin didn`t like any loose strings. Victor decided he would dispose of this gentleman lying on the ground and then call you tomorrow. He was sure you would have calm down by then.

You fumbled with your keys, tears running down your cheeks and your heart beating viciously against your ribs. Finally you managed to unlock the door, closed it behind you and lean against it. Closing your eyes, you panted erratically from running and from the deep fear rooted inside your heart. Then you sank to the floor all crawled up into a sobbing messy ball.

***

You didn’t know how long you sat like that, you didn’t remember much from that night. You couldn’t remember when you were awake and when you slept. It was all mixed together in a dizzy image of Victor with his gun against the man’s head and then that loud bang and bright light. It was all you saw all the time.

A ringing sound slipped into your mind and slowly you woke up, realizing it was your phone. On wobbly legs you got out of your bed (apparently you had been able to make it there) and fumbled for your phone inside your purse. You stared at the screen, ”Victor”, and tossed it away at the sight of his name. Crawling back under the cover in fetal position, you kept staring in front of you and softly sobbed into the pillow.

Victor stood in front of your door with worry and anger in his heart. Worry because you hadn’t answered any of his calls or texts and anger because…well for the same reason really. You couldn’t possibly still be upset about last night, could you? With a deep breath and a stern face he banged on the door. The loud banging on your door made you jolt under your covers and instantly the imagines from last night returned.

“Come on babe, it’s me, open the door!“

The sound of Victor’s voice made your heart cringe. Even though your heart was still filled with fear your body reacted and your limbs slowly relaxed to the sound of his smooth voice. You found yourself standing at the door, not knowing exactly how you got there.

“Go away Victor!”  
“No, I can’t do that.”  
“Please,” you quivered, “I…I don’t want anything to do with you no more.”  
Victor banged his head against the door.  
“I don’t believe you.”  
“Please Victor, just go.”  
“No I won’t!” he shouted now, desperation in his voice, “I’m coming in”  
“No you can’t!”  
“Believe me I can!”

In horror you heard him unlock the door. How could you forget he had keys? The door opened in what seemed like slow motion and then Victor stood in front of you. His eyes were filled with worry, anger and that lovely warmth you had come to be accustomed to. Every part of your body froze, you wanted to scream and ran away from him. But you only stood there, secretly wanting nothing more than for him to hold you in his arms and say that everything would be alright.

“Babe, you have to listen to me.” Victor stood so close to you now that you could feel his warm breath brush against your hair. You closed your eyes and gulped, his closeness always affected you, made your body ache for his touch. Victor looked down on you and slowly caressed his fingers along your arm. He knew exactly what he was doing to you.

“It`s what I do…I`m a hitman. I kill people for payment.” In shock you stared at him.

“You told me you were a bodyguard.”

Victor smirked, “Well, it`s kind of the truth, I protect the people who pay me, by killing the people who wronged them.”

You couldn`t believe what you heard, “You are actually justifying what you are doing?”

Victor shrugged his shoulders, “It`s just a job like any other.” Now you really stared at him. 

“No, it`s not just like any other job. You KILL people! I don`t do that at my job.” Victor smiled and nodded,

“No you don`t. But this is what I do, it`s my job and not what I do for the fun of it. And you must know, I would never hurt you, I would never let anything happen to you.”  
You let his words sink into you,

“I don`t know…?”

“Please babe, then let me show you,” he husked and lifted your chin with his finger. You looked into his dark eyes and they pulled you in until you drowned in the warm darkness that filled his eyes. Victor leaned in and brushed his lips against yours and you didn`t protest, you couldn`t because you were already lost. His kiss was gentle and loving and you melted in his arms. “Victor,” you moaned and he smirked into the crook of you neck where he sucked on your skin. Slowly he undressed you and piece by piece of your clothing fell to the floor until you stood naked before him. “Beautiful,” he murmured. With a blush on your face, he lifted you up and carried you to the bed and then he undressed himself. You watched as more and more of his clothes disappeared from his body and slowly you could feel the wetness intensify between your legs.

His pale, lean naked body hovered over you and you felt his hard length stroke against your entrance. There was no time for foreplay, all he wanted was to be inside your lovely and welcoming body. He knew you were ready, he could see it in your dark, dilated eyes. He pressed inside you and eager and moistened you opened up for him. Victor started thrusting slowly inside you and you moved together, moaned together and panted together. Victor was gentler than ever before, he planted soft kisses everywhere and whispered sweet words in your ear.

Soon you felt your chest heating up as a flush spread across it and a growing weight of blood rushed down between your legs. Looking up at Victor you saw that he was close as he with closed eyes and gritted teeth tilted his head upwards. Then he looked down and stared into your eyes while he quickened his pace. Staring back into his eyes you felt your orgasm approach and you clenched around his shaft until you both came together in a euphoric bliss. 

Victor collapsed on top of you and breathed heavily into your neck. You caressed his hairless head and kissed his shoulder. He rolled of you and drew you into to his arms, “God, I love you so much.” You smiled and nuzzled his neck, “I love you to Victor.”

In his arms you felt safe and loved, like nothing could happen to you and that was all that mattered. Everything else meant nothing compared to being loved by Victor.


End file.
